Shine of the Stars 1: The Broken Promise
by RainbowMineBear
Summary: After the death of Stripestar, the Clan is deeply confused, as they realize their deputy is missing.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Prologue**_

A sleek, brown tom hopped from tree to tree, ignoring the leaves hitting his face in the process. A gray-blue she-cat watched from below, seemingly stalking him. When the tom grew tired, and hopped down from the trees... the she-cat pounced onto him.

"Who are you, and why are you here?!" she hissed, holding the tom down. The tom looked suprised for a moment- he recongnized this cat! "Rain! It's me, Forest! Don't you remember?" Rain studied Forest for a moment- she did know this cat. She sighed, getting off Forest. "Sorry," she said. "You know you're one of many brown cats."

"Heh, I know. My mother, father, and siblings were brown!" Forest replied, tilting his head in a friendly way. "Ah- except for me! I was the only one who wasn't brown!" Rain meowed, flicking her tail in amusement. "Lies!" Forest said, pouncing onto Rain playfully. "Our mother's mother was blue-gray!"

Rain pushed Forest off her and flattened the thick and fluffy fur on her chest with a few quick licks. "I have to get back to my cats, if you don't mind..." Forest flicked his ears. "I do as well. We can't keep doing this, you know. We can't let our cats know we are siblings, 'cause we told them we have none." Rain nodded, meowing back, "Agreed."

Rain began walking towards the nearby river, while Forest walked into the nearby trees. They looked back at each other, one more time, to make a silly face.


	2. ALLIGENCES

_**ForestClan, a small, yet strong Clan consisting of (at the moment) 3 Warriors, and 3 Apprentices. Foreststar, the founder, promised the Clan that they would always have a fluxuating number of warriors never going below 3. Generally consists of a good mix of different types of cats.**_

 **Leader:** Twinklestar | None

 **Deputy:** Orangerain, an orange she-cat with ginger markings | Stripes, an oak colored tom with black stripes, missing

 **Warriors:** Corruptsnout, a half-black, half-white tom, though his snout is completely black. | Candiedfoot, a light-gray tom with white paws and tip of tail. Only has three legs. Apprentice, Sharppaw. | Whitesnout, an orange tabby tom with a white snout, paws, and tip of tail. Apprentice, Flamepaw. | Wolflight, a fluffy, dark gray she-cat with several missing teeth and claws due to battle. Senior Warrior.

 **Apprentices:** Sharppaw, a dark gray she-cat with black stripes and lime-green eyes. Mentor, Candiedfoot. | Flamepaw, an fire-orange tom with ginger markings and amber eyes. Mentor, Whitesnout. | Patchpaw, a mostly white, calico she-cat with pale green eyes. Mentor, Stripes.

 **Queens:** None.

 **Kits:** None.

 **Elders:** None.

 _ **RainClan, a group of cats who love to swim. Generally consists of short-furred cats, due to long fur slowing water travel. No long-furs - execept for Deadkit - have been seen recently. Rainstar promised the Clan that they would never harm anycat without a reason.**_

 **Leader:** Juniperstar, a light brown she-cat with lighter stripes and pale green eyes

 **Deputy:** Wetearth, a brown tom with darker brown paws.

 **Warriors:** Echohawk, a brown and ginger tom with yellow eyes like those of a hawk | Lowlight, a black and orange tom with white paws. | Tornadosprint, a white, deaf tom who runs extremely quickly | Sunflake, a pale ginger she-cat with a white snout | Stoneheart, a white tom with a gray chest | Polarpelt, an albino she-cat with pinkish-red eyes

 **Apprentices:** None.

 **Queens:** Pouncecloud, a white she-cat who jumps incredibly high.

 **Kits:** Deadkit, a ragdoll who always goes limp when anyone touches him- even in the slightest. Mother, Pouncecloud | Honeykit, a ginger she-cat with glassy yellow eyes. Mother, Pouncecloud

 **Elders:** None.

 ** _Other Cats:_**

 **Rouges (cats who go against the warrior code/the Clans themselves):** Oak, a tom who looks nearly identical to Stripes but with blue eyes

 **Loners (neutral cats):** Yin, a black, fluffy she-cat with blue and amber odd eyes | Yang, a white, spiky-furred tom with lemon-yellow and blue odd eyes


	3. Chapter 1: Deadkit

_**Where are we now::**_ _After a war between the two Clans lasting somewhere around a moon, the Clans had many fatalities. Many cats left the Clans to become loners or rouges, or even kittypets to avoid dying or being captured. As of now, the Clans are very small, and strive to become great again. Because of their size, they are at constant threat of becoming history... The question is... Will they be able to convince their former Clanmates to rejoin? If not, will they survive?_

Candiedfoot watched, Corruptsnout by his side. The rest of the Clan, which was only 7 other cats, quarreled in the middle of camp. Twinklestar tried her hardest to calm the Clan, though none of her efforts worked. Corruptsnout looked at Candiedfoot, a blank expression on his face, though his eyes said he was confused. "I don't understand either," Candiedfoot muttered. "Why they're fighting, right?" Corruptsnout tilted his head in a questioning way. "Yeah, that's why," Candiedfoot assured him, looking back at the Clan. "You want to go, you know, somewhere else? Do something?" Candiedfoot asked, looking at Corruptsnout, spotting a bored expression on his face. Corruptsnout happily agreed, starting to walk towards the camp entrance. Candiedfoot hobbled after him, awkwardly putting his legs together and pausing to regain balance. _I don't even understand why they call me_ Candied _foot, when I can't even walk that fast. I guess it's because of my running speed, isn't it? Twinklestar wouldn't have done this, it was Stripestar who named me after all..._ Candiedfoot shook his head to get the thought out of his it and continued to follow Corruptsnout. Candiedfoot then noticed that they were heading towards the border. After that, Corruptsnout suddenly spoke. "I've arranged a meeting with Deadkit to find out where all of the longfurs have been. They won't even notice he's gone, they're so used to him sleeping in hard-to-find places!"

Candiedfoot gave Corruptsnout the weirdest look. "How did you even- How?" Corruptsnout chuckled. "At the Gathering.. you've never been to one, have you?" Candiedfoot growled, "You came into the Clan the same time as me. What do you think?" Corruptsnout stopped walking for a moment, opening his mouth to pick up scents. "Deadkit was here," he muttered. "Must've been looking for us. No big deal, let's just follow the scent." Candiedfoot put a paw out to stop him. "No," he said. "Do you realize what you've done? You've put a _kit_ in danger unintentionally, yet you'll still get blamed if anyone finds out. Deadkit is a very truthful cat - he never lies. So if he gets attacked or captured, he'll tell everyone what happened." Corruptsnout only flicked his ears in the direction that the scent went in. "The scent is fresh..." he lied, trying to get Candiedfoot on his side again. Candiedfoot pretended to believe him, follwing Corruptsnout as he tracked the scent. "Luckily the scent doesn't go past the border. Deadkit was _just_ here. Maybe if we call for him he'll come." Candiedfoot sat down, amazed at his friend's stupidity. "Are you mouse-brained? Some cat will hear us, the borders were set just this morning, with some extra markings in there too!" _And Twinklefur is planning on setting border-cats. Cats who guard the border. That's not a good idea, it'll just intimidate RainClan..._ Corruptsnout's mew dragged him from his thoughts. "Deadkit! There you are!" A squeaky voice replied, "There I am! Hi, Corruptsnot!" Corruptsnout blinked and gave a nervous laugh and said, "It's Corrupt _snout_..."

"Corrupt _snout_!" Deadkit purred. He then started pacing around Corruptsnout with pride shining in his eyes. "O-Okay, let's get to the point..." Corruptsnout mewed quietly, nudging Deadkit. Deadkit fell, going limp and staring at Corruptsnout. "I thought you knew not to touch me! Oh wait... Longfurs? Yeah, I'm the only one now, though I've seen Juniperstar take some of them across the border."

"And how have we not smelled their scents?" Corruptsnout questioned.

"They roll around in mud first. You have a lot of mud in your territory. I should know, I've seen it."

"How have you seen it?"

"I went with Juniperstar once."

Corruptsnout growled, though it sounded constrained, while Candedfoot just stared at him. Candiedfoot then took in a sharp breath before saying, "Deadkit. I know you're very honest, and I need you to be completely honest with me right now-" He paused, looking at the kit and crouching down. "-Do you know anything about Stripes?" Deakit stared back, and Candiedfoot swore he saw guilt flash across the kit's eyes. "Yes," Deadkit said, tucking in his tail. "But I have to go." Without another word, the kit raced off.


	4. Chapter 2: Blackout

_Deadkit raced across the flat land that was his Clan's territory._ He could see up to the Pointedstones from here, which was very far. Of course, he could go wherever he wanted- and no one noticed. He had gone up to Pointedstones before - it didn't take that long, there was no one to stop him. He had met other cats, who also seemed to live in a Clan, though they called themselves a Tribe. He had even traveled to the farthest side of ForestClan territory, to the Loner Tree. It's where a lot of their former Clanmates hung around. He met a lot of ForestClan loners as well. They were all suprisingly friendly. _Maybe it's because I'm a longfur? Oh, forget it,_ he thought, spotting camp and racing towards it. He barreled through the wall of the nursery, ramming into his mother, Pouncecloud. Honeykit was nearby. "Deadkit! That's the third time today you've broken that wall. What is up with you?" Deadkit let out a forced laugh. "Nothing! I'm just hyped up for the next Gathering!" Pouncecloud stared at him, her eyes slits. She then stood up, shook her pelt, and muttered, "I'll go get more brambles..." Before exiting the den quietly with her tail lashing.

Honeykit suddenly pounced on Deadkit, only touching him with a soft claw. He fell over, loving the touch and laying there for a few long moments. During these moments, Honeykit asked him, "You've been sneaking out again, haven't you?" Deadkit nodded slowly, still on the ground. He suddenly jumped up, snapping out of his dazed state. "You haven't told mom, right? Or... _Juniperstar...?_ " Honeykit shook her head no. Deadkit shuddered, tuning out everything out except the running water flowing through the middle of the camp. _Juniperstar... According to the... E-elders... She's the feircest Leader we've ever had..._ He shuddered once more at the thought of the dead elders. Juniperstar seemed to not care for the elders. Their medicine cat had left them. Their injuries were too serious. "Deadkit!" Honeykit shreiked, crouching over him. He then noticed he was on the ground. "Oh thank StarClan you're awake. You blacked out!" She spat, guilt pulsating through her eyes. _She must think it's her fault. How? It's_ my _body, not her's._ "That's the second time this week!" Honeykit continued, shaking nervously. "D'oh! If only we still had Fernweb! She could tell us why." Deadkit snorted, laughing. "You're more protecive than mom!" Honeykit blushed, tucking in her tail. "H-hey, it's not funny..." She walked to the other side of the nursery, looking back at Deadkit with anger in her eyes.

Deadkit turned, hearing Polarpelt's friendly mew. "Hey, you two!" She pokes her head into the nursery, spotting the small, kit-sized hole in the wall. "Deadkit, again? Pouncecloud was just telling me about it. You have to stop," she muttered backing out of the nursery. "I have to go on patrol." She padded away, her tail high up in the air. Suddenly, Honeykit races past Deadkit. "Can I come this time?" Her squeak caused Deadkit to roll his eyes. They were going to become apprentices shortly, what's the point of asking? Polarpelt held the kit back with her tail. Honeykit squeaked in defiance, before being suddenly put into the nursery by their mother. Pouncecloud sat down by the broken wall without a word. From what Deadkit could tell, she was weaving the extra brambles into the wall. Deadkit's mind was far from the nursery, though. _What_ is _up with me?_


End file.
